Monsters On Parade
by Val-Creative
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are persuaded into dressing up and chaperoning Lilia's grandkids for trick or treating. Babysitting dogs would have been easier. /Canon AU. Viktuuri. Victuuri. Victuri. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Viktor can barely contain himself.

He kneels down beside the mattress-edge, bending in and placing a brief, sweet kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "Happy Halloween," he murmurs. Viktor rubs his lips affectionately to Yuuri's sleep-warm, soft skin, as his fiance instinctively leans into him and sucks in a deep, Viktor-scented breath.

"Happy… _what_?" Yuuri says drowsily, bewildered, cracking his eyes open.

Makkachin jumps onto their bed, crowding Yuuri's legs, boofing and wagging her tail.

"Tadahh!" Viktor cries out, standing up and petting her head. "Look at how _cute_ Makkachin is!"

She's the absolute cutest thing ever, if Viktor says so himself. Which he does! He fitted her with a woolen, orange pumpkin sweater about an hour ago, and it had been a bit of a struggle to keep the glittery, pumpkin headband on her, but it's worth it. Especially to see Yuuri's surprise.

Well, it's a very _sleepy_ , mild surprise.

Yuuri pulls on his glasses, frowning thoughtfully. "Viktor, you're wearing a costume hat…"

"I'm a witch!" Viktor poses himself with a big, lively grin, his arms outstretched and spinning himself around elegantly. He doesn't disappoint: the black, pointy hat bends at the tip, covered entirely with velvet and sequins, with an ornamental, ruby-gem spider on the buckle. A glittery, black veil spills out from the hat's brim, floating behind Viktor as he rushes for the sleek, polished broom propped against the bedroom wall. There's even a loosely-fitting corset and black pumps on Viktor's feet. "I got you a costume too, Yuuri. Get up, get up!"

"Since when do you celebrate Halloween?"

"Lilia needs someone to take her grand-kids. And Yakov sort of… talked me into it." Viktor shrugs, kicking out a foot. Yuuri narrows his eyes, amused and smiling flatly, tugging on his boxers. "But, Yuuri, I've never gone trick or treating! Please, it might be fun!"

"Fine, fine," he mutters, leaning in for another soft, more enthusiastic kiss. Yuuri makes an inquisitive, _interested_ noise against Viktor's opened mouth when palms smooth up his back muscles, lowering and cupping down against Yuuri's ass.

Viktor presses his lips to Yuuri's upper lip, his nose, his brow-line, grinning eagerly again and backing off.

"Come see what I picked out for you!" he crows out, dragging Yuuri towards their living space. Viktor grabs the also long, black costume draped across one of the dining chairs.

There's… an attached hood with ears? A tail?

Yuuri's eyes widen.

" _Viktor_ —" he protests.

"You're my witch's familiar!" Viktor explains, not deterred by Yuuri's lack of energy or appreciation. He thrusts the fleecy jumpsuit at Yuuri, appearing quite pleased with himself as his fiance inspects it. At least it's not a _sexy_ cat costume. "Don't you wanna go as a couple?"

There's not point in arguing, seeing as Viktor as a previous arrangement, and spent his hard-earned money.

Yuuri gazes up, nodding as Viktor squeals out Yuuri's name and hugs him tightly.

"So where are we meeting them?"

 **.**

 **.**

Damn it, why does this _itch_?

Yuuri resists the urge to scratch his knees, following Viktor towards the ice-rink's double doors. Viktor twirls his broom idly, peering over his shoulder and slowing his pace.

"Do they celebrate Halloween in Japan?" he asks curiously.

"Some regions. It's mostly for the younger generation as part of American pop culture."

Viktor crinkles his eyes with another smile, reaching out and holding onto Yuuri's paw, hooking their arms together. "You _are_ the younger generation, Yuuri."

It's a shame. Yuuri always tries to make himself sound older than he is — ancient, even. Like he's Yakov or something. Viktor doesn't know _what_ he's gonna do with this darling man… besides spend the rest of his life with Yuuri, and become Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki.

"Phichit and I volunteered to help with the neighborhood trick or treating event at the Detroit Skate Club," Yuuri speaks up, as if conjuring up a old memory. "It was kind of like this—we had to walk the little kids from door-to-door and monitor their candy. We told them about the safety rules and to stay close and made sure they got back to their parents before seven at night."

"Lilia wants them back to the rink's parking lot earlier." Viktor then exaggerates a leer, stroking his forefinger under Yuuri's chin. "If kitty is _good_ , then later~… …"

Yuuri flushes, batting Viktor's hand away. "Do _NOT_ finish that sentence," he warns, and flushes harder as Viktor's coach and Lilia appear from the corner of his eye.

Yakov facepalms, grinding a hand over his bald-spot. Lilia huffs at the two men and thins her lips together.

"I trust you can accompany these children for a few hours?"

Viktor shivers at the hardening ice in her tone.

"Good," she says, satisfied by Yuuri's curt, quiet nod. "Their responsibility and safety is your hands. There's several residential areas over the bridge. When you're done there, my daughter will pick her children up in this parking lot before sunset. Her name is Catherine Petrov."

After exchanging contact information and emergency numbers, Yuuri and Viktor glances at their miniature trope. The older boy Alexei, wearing a genuinely frightening werewolf mask, pretends to snarl and drops to all fours, howling up at the clouds and marching himself in place.

"I'm a skeleton! Look!" Sofia — the middle child — chimes out, wiggling in her two-toned, neon tutu. She's got a black bodysuit, with colorful, cartoon bones plastered on the sleeves and leggings.

The youngest, a four-year-old named Eva, nearly collides into Yuuri's shins.

" _OoooOOOooOOOooOOO_!"

Viktor chuckles, fixing Eva's see-through ghost costume from obscuring her sight.

Maybe this won't be too bad.

 **.**

 **.**

Okay. He lied.

About an hour and a half into the trick or treating, Sofia throws a loud, screechy tantrum about having _less_ _candy_ than the other kids, despite Viktor being sure there's equal portions.

Yuuri ends up with a ripped, floppy tail after some nameless hooligan yanks on it.

Alexei vanishes into a crowd, going on all fours again, spilling his bag's contents everywhere. They're about to panic and call the emergency numbers when a elderly gentleman in a trench-coat lugs a wailing Alexei along, recognizing their trope and kindly helping them out.

The only one _not_ causing problems is their little ghost girl, who refuses to even talk.

It's a few bumps and bruises, and plenty of tears, but Viktor and Yuuri survive the encounter, returning the children to their dark-haired mother who shouts cheerfully in the distance.

" _OooOOOoooOO_!" Eva bellows out, carried to her seat and waving to both men.

Viktor sends her a little, friendly wave, straining to grin this time.

"… We're never having kids."

"Thank god," Yuuri mumbles relieved, clutching onto Viktor's hand. "Dogs are enough."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _YOI isn't mine. I'm a day late on YOI Weds but who cares! LESS THAN A WEEK AWAY UNTIL HALLOWEEN. I haven't gotten to do a damn thing minus candy and horror/Halloween movies, but that's a typical Halloween for me for the past few years. Hopefully you guys who celebrate have gotten to see some haunted attractions or pumpkin patches! Today's fic was done for YOI Kink Meme on Tumblr under " **Victor/Yuuri + taking care of kids. Any rating. Any AU.** " and for Yuri! On Ice Halloween Week on Tumblr for Day 1 "Haunted House/ **Trick or Treat** " which I chose the latter! Thank you for reading and please please leave a thought or two if you enjoyed this! :)  
_


End file.
